Drift Away
by AngelMoon Girl
Summary: One shot from the POV of Molly during season one as she watches Serena having lunch with the Scouts from across the courtyard. This is her little distant farewell to Serena Tsukino and requiem for a lost friendship. 'You've chosen your path and I mine...'


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

A/N: This takes place during the first season, and is in the POV of Molly. Read and review!

**Drift Away**

Rated K

* * *

"Molly! Molly! Come sit with me! I brought shrimp, your favorite!" my bespectacled, somewhat nerdy boyfriend Melvin Guro called from the side of the courtyard. He waved ecstatically in eagerness and I blushed, noticing how fellow classmates chuckled and stared at his display. 

"Could you keep it down a bit, Melvin? You're embarassing me," I mumbled, coming to rest beside him on the soft grass. I could feel my face still burning fire engine red. He was a dear, really, but could be so energetic sometimes that I found it exasperating.

"Sorry," the chestnut haired pedantic responded as he dug into a shrimp. He grinned at me with a full mouth and dangled a shrimp in front of my face. "Here... want one?"

"Thanks," I said, receiving it with a soft smile. The first bite was perfect; the sort of melt-in-your-mouth feeling that goes right to the stomach. But, the second bite was sour, going down hard. The reason not being the shrimp- no, it was good- it was who I had just spotted.

Serena Tsukino, my former best friend.

I couldn't help the disparaging expression settling over my countenance.

"What's wrong?" Melvin must have noticed, because he was giving me a solitiously inquiring glance. He followed my line of sight. "Oh."

An uncomfortable silence descended on us lovebirds as we both watched Serena laugh with brunette Lita Kino and blunette Amy Mizuno. The trio made such an unlikely group that they almost appeared _natural_ together, if that makes any sense whatsoever... I couldn't stop the jealousy from licking at my insides.

"I can't _believe_ she would just drop me like that! And after all we've been through!" I cried venomously, blue eyes flashing daggers at the sunny blonde. Ooh, if only looks could kill!

"Serena _has_ grown distant lately, hasn't she?" Melvin added, setting the shrimp he'd been about to devour down, appetite seemingly lost. I knew how he felt- it made my stomach turn at the thought of my ex-best friend, laughing it up with her new buds.

"What's so special about these new girls, anyway?" I questioned furiously, turning to face Melvin. "So special that she spends every living minute with them instead of us?"

Melvin looked vaguely nervous under my intense gaze, poor guy, but I couldn't help it. I needed his advice; someone to spill my woes onto!

"Maybe she's, ah, looking abroad for new friends?"

"Yah, she would, wouldn't she?" I sighed, shaking my head. "Why on earth does she have to possess such an outgoing disposition? And why would she need new friends if she already had us?"

Melvin didn't have an answer, and neither did I. I began contemplating over the events of recent leading up to this chasm between us. Ever since around the time those creepy monsters started showing up, Serena had been drifting farther and farther away from me. All the sudden she had new friends constantly surrounding her like... like she was _famous_ or something! And if I know anything about Serena, it's that she isn't one who tries to stand out in groups. Usually, my friend is labeled as "the slacker".

But Serena's changed. She's... different somehow. More mature; more sure of herself. And that conversion had come about with these new friends.

Amy the brain, Raye the pyschic priestess, and Lita the fighter. A surprising combination that somehow just _fits_, like a puzzle. A puzzle without Molly Osaka.

I don't hate them. They have always been very kind. I'm just... jealous. Jealous that they stole my best friend; my Usagi- the confidant and solace in my life through hard times.

_Oh, Serena..._

As if catching onto that telepathic brainwave, Serena turns and her cerculean catch onto mine, locking. I can't tell what she's thinking, but a moment later she grins and waves. I return the act half-heartedly.

So that was it, then. An occasional smile here, a wave there, a few words exchanged once in a while- that was what our friendship had been reduced to.

_You've chosen your path and I mine, Serena. I hope you're happy. Just... think of me once in a while, when you're off galavanting with your new best friends and drifting farther and farther away. Don't ever forget what we shared, because I won't..._

**FIN**

* * *

A/N: Reviews are greatly appreciated!

**AngelMoon Girl**


End file.
